Peter Pan 2010
by Mouche
Summary: What would happen if Peter Pan took 3 new children to NeverLand but they were from 2010. What implications would that have on the story we all know and love! Please R&R xx
1. The lost gold

**Chapter one**

Samantha Darling sat at her small desk, in the corner of the large bedroom, popping gum and flicking through the latest heat magazine. Samantha was nearly fifteen and she so wanted to grow up. Her desk draws were full of Heat magazines and make up.

"Sam." A soft, gentle voice call from the door, without turning round Samantha mumbled

"Yes?"

"Your father and I have been thinking" Samantha's mother moved and stood behind her "and we think that it would be best for you to move in to what is currently your father's office. That is if you still want to move out of the nursery."

Samantha silently turned around and looked at the floor, "Well, when can I move?" her voice was cold.

"Tomorrow, this would be the last night you have to share with Chris and Robert."

"Yes!" Samantha shouted. At that moment Chris and Robert burst in to the room, clasped tightly in their moist hands were wooden swords and placed upon their heads at an angle were very worn pirate's hat.

"I'm going to get you Captain Hook!" Robert shouted jumped onto Christopher's bed sending the duvet and sheet into a crumpled mess.

"No you won't Peter Pan" Christopher shouted back following Robert on to the bed.

"Boys, stop it please." Mrs Darling said with her same soft voice. The young boys did not notice. Twelve year old Christopher, with his short dark brown hair still continued to jump on the bed after Robert. Dear Robert who was just seven years old, his mousey brown hair hung far below his ears and had a slight curl to it. Samantha slowly stood and walked to the end of the bed and shouted "Robert, Christopher. STOP IT!" Christopher and Robert froze in place and did not dare to move.

"Samantha. Please don't shout at the boys." Mrs Darling said quickly moved and sat beside the boys on the bed and pulled them into a hug.

"This is why I want my own room. They are so annoying." Samantha shouted as she slumped back down on her chair.

"Darling please be patience for just one more night."

"Jennifer where is my chuff links?" A deep voice rose up from the stairs.

"They should be in the dresser's top draw." Mrs Darling called back.

"They are not!" The voice shouted back "Forget it I have another look." Came a mumbled reply. Then from no-where there came a thudding up the stairs. The boys looked at each other with a smile and shouted together.

"Sasha!" Then as if on cue the young black coloured labra-doodle came bursting into the room knocking over the neatly piled alphabet blocks and in one swift jump landed on the bed next to Robert.

"Oh Sasha. . ." Robert said as he threw his arms around her neck and place many kisses on her curly fur.

"JENNIFER!" Mr Darling's voice shook the house. Within a moment Mr Darling burst in to the room holding, what should be a white silk shirt in his hand "I thought I would look at my shirts seeing if I had left my cuff links in the pockets or something, when I came across this?" Mr Darling thrust out his hand with the shirt towards Jennifer and the boys. "Christopher, Robert. What is it? What have you done to my shirt?"

"It's a treasure map daddy." Robert stated as he held tightly onto Sasha's neck.

"Robert what's the treasure?" Mr Darling asked knowing full well what the treasure was.

"Pieces of gold" Robert replied twisting a piece of Sasha's fur around his fingers, not looking up at his father.

"And where does this treasure map finish?" Mr Darling said trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Over there." Robert said pointing at Samantha's dresser, still avoiding eye contact with his father.

"Oh no! You better not have put it, where I think you put it." Samantha said looking at her draws.

"Samantha what are you talking about. Where do you think they put it?" Jennifer asked

"In her hidden draw." Christopher stated.

Samantha pulled open her middle draw and pulled out several large make up bags and make up wipes and placed them on the dresser. She then carefully pushed on the edge of the bottom draw and slowly it slipped up. True to their word beneath the wood sat two shinning cuff links on the leather bound diary. Samantha passed them to her father.

"Right Christopher, Robert, No TV for both of you for a week." Mr Darling said.

"Roger! They did not do it out of malice. They are just children." Jennifer said with shock in her voice.

"Father, it was my fault." Samantha said returning the items to their right full place. Slowly she turned and faced her father. "I told them the story of Peter Pa….."

"It's all that bloody Peter Pan's fault…" Roger shouted. His dark eyes were full of frustration and admiration "Samantha you are not to tell them anymore Peter pan stories. EVER" With that Roger stormed out the room.

"Samantha, Christopher, Robert. Don't worry about your father. He will calm down soon enough." Jennifer smiled as she pulled the boys close to her. "Anyway I will buy him a new shirt tomorrow."

"Jennifer the taxi is here" Roger shouted from down stairs.

"Coming Roger" Jennifer stood up; her pale green dress complimented her hazel eyes and black hair. "Thank you Samantha for looking after the boys."

"It's ok mother. I'm happy to do this for you." Samantha sighed as her mother walked towards the door. "Mother you look stunning."

"Thank you Samantha. Good night Christopher, Robert. Samantha."

And with those parting words Jennifer Darling had gone. The children didn't move a muscle to begin with. Sasha sat comfortably on Christopher's bed deeply asleep.

"So who wants a Peter story?" Samantha said as she stood up and sat on the edge of Robert's bed, with a large smile on her face.

"Me! Me!" the boys shouted.

"Ok budge up" Samantha said with a laugh. The boys pushed the pillows' up the head board and let Samantha sit in-between them. "So what story do you want?"

"The first ever one you told us!" Robert shouted.

"Really I always tell you that one" Samantha said looking down at her brothers who were eagerly waiting the story.

"That's cus it's the best" Christopher stated.

"Ok. You ready." The boys nodded. "There once was a boy called Peter Pan. He lived in a far of place called Never Land. I may hear you ask where is Never Land and how do I get there. Well it's"

"The second star to the right and straight on till morning" The boys joined in with Samantha.

"That's right. It's a place where mermaids, pirates and Indians live. There was one special thing about Never Land if you go there you will never grow up. Take Peter Pan for example, he had been living in Never Land for so many years he could not count but he did not look a day over fifteen."

Samantha carried on the story till the boys fell asleep. She silently lifted Robert into his bed. They both were sound asleep. Samantha sighed as she pulled on a white vest top and a pair of old tartan pyjamas. Silently she placed her self on the window seat and stared out of the window at the gently glowing stars. Out of habit she found herself staring at the second star to the right.

"If only Peter Pan, Tinkerbell and everyone else was really real." With that Samantha's eye lids felt heavy and she could not resist the urge to sleep.


	2. The boy who came to find his shadow

Chapter two.

While Samantha, Christopher and Robert slept peacefully, Sasha woke with a start. She looked around the room sensing that there was someone near by. She jumped off Christopher's bed and headed toward the second large bay window, next to Samantha. Her tail was wagging furiously. There was a quite tap on the window and Sasha jumped up and with her nose unhooked the latch on the window. The windows opened like doors and standing there was a boy wearing shorts and a shirt made from different hues of browns and greens. He was lit quite beautifully from behind by the full moon. He floated down and stood on the window seat, he bent towards Sasha who tail was now wagging so much; he thought she might start flying.

"Good girl Sasha" He whispered. His voice was calm and friendly, also rather deep for a boy who looked about fifteen. "Now Sasha I need your help." Sasha nodded, as if she knew what he was saying.

"A couple of days ago. This is rather embarrassing. Tink and I were listening to one of Samantha's stories. . . . And my shadow managed to get away from me and now I can't find it." There was a high pitched jingling of bells and the small ball of light by his left shoulder was moving backwards and forwards. "Tink this is not funny."

Samantha stirred on the window seat, everyone including Sasha froze. They move again when it sounded like Samantha was back to sleep.

"So Sasha, do you know where my shadow is?" Sasha paused for a moment and then headed towards the toy box at the end of Roberts bed. In one easy movement she flicked open the lid and out jumped the shadow. You would think that the shadow would have been happy to be going back to its owner. Alas no, the shadow had a taste of freedom and didn't want to give it up, so with out a second thought it lunged towards the window. The young boy managed to grab his shadow by its legs. A huge wrestling match ensued. Just before the boy managed to subdue his shadow, Samantha, woken by the noise rushed towards the light and turned it on. Everyone including the boys shadow froze.

"Who….Are you and what are you doing in our nursery!" Samantha said trying not to wake the boys.

"I was looking for my."

"Please God don't say shadow. . . . This is not happening to me" Samantha said as she sat down on Robert's bed.

"Why would it be bad if I said shadow?" His voice was quite and had a curious tone.

"Because it would mean that you are, who I think you are. You already look like I imagined you would and your voice is the way it thought it would be. Oh God I think I'm dying."

A little voice behind her said rather sleepily "It's Peter Pan, Christopher it's Peter Pan"

"Yes Robert I think it is Peter Pan!" Christopher replied.

The boys then jumped out of bed and head towards Peter. He smiled and shook their hands politely, after Christopher showed him how to do it. Samantha sat quietly with her eyes squeezed shut, trying to convince herself it was all just a bad dream.

"I think glue!" Christopher said.

"No soap. Soap can stick any thing together." Robert stated while holding on to his bear.

Samantha opened her eyes and could not help but laugh at the sight that greeted her. Peter was floating about a foot above the floor with one leg round his head and the other in Christopher's hand as they tried to fix his shadow on.

"Boys' stop it. It won't stick like that. I will need to sew it on." Samantha said as she headed to her draw. "Peter come here."

Samantha silently sat on the edge of her bed and threaded a needle and started to sew Peters shadow back on. Peter watched Samantha with fascination, his eyes were wide.

"Ok Peter you're done." Samantha said as she cut the thread. As she tidied away her things, Peter proceeded to test out his shadow. When he was fully satisfied he flew towards Samantha and stuck out his hand. Samantha smiled and gracefully shook his hand.

"I'm Peter." He said

"I'm Samantha." She replied with a smile, she could feel her cheeks going red. Then all of a sudden she felt a sharp, hard tug on her hair. "OW!" she shouted.

"Tink say sorry that wasn't nice." Peter said to the ball of light. There was some manic jingling and then the ball of light flew to the dresser and stayed there. "Sorry Tink get awfully jealous"

"It's ok. At least now I know this is not a dream." Samantha said rubbing her head.

"Come with me to Never Land" Peter said with a smile.


	3. How do we get to Neverland

Chapter three.

"Us to Neverland, I seriously need to wake up now!" Samantha said while taking some deep breaths. There was confusion in Peters dark brown eyes as he sat crossed legged in the air.

"Oh Sammie please can we go to Neverland?" Christopher and Robert were asking as the pulled at her night clothes.

"Quite!" Samantha said. "That is quite enough." The boys jumped and sat perfectly still on the bed next to her. "Firstly Christopher, Robert, you both know as well as I do that Neverland and Peter Pan do not exist. They are just stories made up many years ago by a man call J M Barrie. Therefore we can not go there as it does not exist. . . But then if Peter and Tink are here and I am not having some sort of episode or we all have taken some sort of drug to make us believe that he is here then Neverland must be a real place otherwise where else would they have come from" Samantha garbled to herself. Peter was shaking his head.

"Do I need to prove I'm real?" his voice was soothing and friendly as he held out his hand. That was tanned and soft to the touch.

"Most certainly." Samantha stated with as much conviction as she could muster.

"Take my hand." There was something in his tone that Samantha could not place but whatever it was made her feel very secure. Very slowly she placed her hand in his and they drifted towards the ceiling. Out of the fear of falling Samantha threw her spare arm round Peter neck and placed her head on his shoulder. She could smell an array of different things on Peters shoulder. The sun rising on a dewy morning, Mermaids singing on a rainy day. Cannon smoke. "Peter, we can't go to Neverland. I can't leave mother." Samantha whispered in to Peters shoulder. Her heart was heavy.

"Please come, if only for a short time. I promise." There was desperation in Peter's voice.

"Bring me down and I will speak to the boys." Samantha said with a smile.

Peter place Samantha gently on the floor. She smiled up at him.

"If you could wait in the corner please while I speak to the boys." Samantha said and Peter moved to the corner near the window. Samantha knelt in front of Robert and Christopher. "Ok. Now I am fully convinced that we are not dreaming nor are we drugged. But I want to ask you." Samantha took a deep breath. "Would you like to go to Neverland?"

There was a pause. Peter did not know why but something deep inside him really wanted Samantha to come to Neverland. He had never felt like this before even with Wendy, there was nothing like the over whelming desire he felt now. Samantha's heart was torn. Peter looked and sounded exactly like she had imagined and dreamt he was. She loved him as a character in a book, not as a really live person standing in front of her.

"Can we go? Please." Christopher and Robert said with a smile. Samantha summoned all her might to smile and in a cheerful voice say.

"Of course, First though you must get changed. Mother will kill me anyway but I might as well make sure you're dressed in something warm first." With that the boys ran out the room looking for their best clothes and finest jackets. Samantha just pulled on a jumper and a pair of black boots, on top of her white vest top and tartan pyjama bottoms.

"Samantha?" Peter's voice was quite. "Why do you still not believe I'm real?"

Samantha took a deep breath. "Because Peter. You are just a character from a story book that every child is read and you were and still are my first love. Also this is 2010 things like this do not happen unless it's in movies and unfortunately I don't see a director and a camera crew."

"Oh!" Peter said dejectedly. Though he didn't now what a movie or a camera was he was pretty certain that Samantha was right and that things like this don't happen.

"Ready Sam!" The boys shouted as the stood by the window. They looked very interesting. Robert had manage to pull on a pair of old denim dungarees, over the top of his pale red all in one sleep suit and teddy had on his small shirt and trousers. Christopher on the other hand, had a crisp white shirt on and a pair of black denim trousers and black top hat that he must have pulled out from the dressing up box.

"Ok." Samantha said. "I can't believe I'm going to say this!" She took a deep breath and with a smile said. "But Peter how do we get to Neverland?"


	4. Second Star to the Right

_Sorry have done some re-writes and forgot to say that I don't own anything it all belongs to the amazing J M Barrie, without whom Peter and Neverland would not exist. Please R&R – Much love Erika-Jayne_

Chapter Four.

"How do we get to Neverland" Samantha said with a smile on her face. She had said those words so many times along with the Disney movie that she had learnt the whole film off by heart.

"Well fly of course." Peter stated.

"Ok so we just need faith, hope and" Samantha said and then Peter cut her off.

"Pixie dust, Tink." There was a light jangle of bells from the far off corner. "Please just enough to get them to Neverland." there was more jangle of bells. "Thank you."

Next thing Samantha and the boys knew there was gold dust falling all over them.

"Now you must think of a happy thought." Peter said as Samantha unsuccessfully tried to stifle a laugh.

"If any one say's toys at Christmas or a mermaid lagoon... underneath a magic moon I swear I will scream!" Samantha said looking at the boys.

"Um Ok them just think of your happy thought" Peter said confused by Samantha's reaction. Robert screwed up his face in concentration and hung on tightly to his bear. Christopher closed his eyes and smiled as he thought of the things that made him happy. Slowly but surely they both started lifting off the nursery floor. Samantha's eyes grew wide and she could not help but nervously laugh. Christopher and Robert opened their eyes and started flying enthusiastically around the room.

"Samantha, you try it, you try it." Robert said as he flew over her head.

"Yes Samantha, try. Think of a happy thought. Any happy little thought." Peter said as he flew towards her. He flew behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, leaning into her ear he said.

"Take a deep breath, close your eyes and think of the one thing that makes you happiest in life"

"Ok" Samantha said as her heart was beating so fast against her chest. As she closed her eyes she thought of the one thing that always made her happy. Peter Pan. She focused on the way he made her feel when she read the books that she had read a thousand times. Her mind started to wander to the real live Peter Pan and the feeling of his soft hands on her shoulders. She could feel Peter's nervousness in the twitching of his fingers.

"Sammie, Open your eyes your flying" Robert said. Samantha opened her eyes and true to Robert's word Samantha was nearly hitting her head on the ceiling.

"Oh my goodness I am. I'm really flying." Samantha managed to turn round in a smooth swift movement and fling her arm around a surprised Peter's neck. After a moment Samantha realised what she was doing and uncomfortably she slowly moved her arms from around his neck and mumbled and apology.

"So, Robert, Christopher, Samantha." Peter said sort of mumbling Samantha's name. "Are you ready to go to Neverland?"

As one voice they shouted "Yes"

"Let's go then." Peter said as he pulled the window open. Christopher and Robert easily flew out of the window with out a second thought. Samantha on the other was rather wary. Her mind could still not believe that she could fly; she stood on the edge of the window staring down at the cold, hard concrete pavement below her. Peter stood next to her just watching her with a little smile on her face.

"Take my hand Samantha and I won't let you fall." Peter said quietly with a caring, supported smile on his face as he held out his hand. Samantha smiled back and as she went to take his hand a small bubble of light flew quickly between them. "Don't worry about Tink she was exactly the same with Wendy."

"I don't want to upset her." Samantha said looking at the floor.

"You won't, take my hand and let's go." Peter said taking Samantha's hand and leading her out the window.

Samantha could not believe how cool the night was as she glided hand in hand with 'the' Peter Pan across the London sky. Suddenly Peter pulled her close and whispered in her ear while pointing ahead.

"Second star to the right and straight on till morning"


	5. Entering Neverland!

_I don't own anything it all belongs to the amazing J M Barrie, without whom Peter and Neverland would not exist. Please R&R – Much love Erika-Jayne_

Chapter Five

"Second star to the right and straight on till morning" Samantha's heart skipped a beat, he was so close to her she could feel his breath on her ear. The sensible part of Samantha was shouting for her to listen and for her to realise that this could be nothing more than a dream. Somehow Samantha managed to push the thoughts to the back of her mind. Before she had chance to think anymore Robert called to her.

"Sam, it's Neverland!"

Samantha flew next to Robert and took his hand in hers. "Yes Robert it is." She scanned the land below and could not contain her excitement. "It's the mermaid lagoon and the Indian camp! Oh no! Captain Hook." as soon as Samantha remembered what happened next, she could hear the deep bang of the cannon being set off. "Boys move! Now!" she called pulling Robert and Peter out of the way of the incoming cannon ball. The three of them rolled through the cloud.

"Samantha what on earth!" Robert said with a crossed look on his face.

"Robert, FYI a cannon ball was shot directly at us. We are in Neverland yes, but it does not make us invincible so I am pretty certain that we would have lost that fight." Samantha replied while flicking her dark hair out of her eyes. She looked across to Peter who had again a confused look on his face. Samantha felt her cheeks go red. "Sorry Peter. I think we should go to the hide out now if that is ok?"

"Of course I will take you all there now." Peter turned and headed towards the mermaid lagoon. Robert and Christopher swiftly followed him. Samantha could not believe how stupid she had been. Just because she knows the story did not mean she had the right to change it. Yet, so far the only thing she had changed was her saving them from Hook not Peter.

"So it should be ok then." Samantha said out loud with a smile. She then descended slowly and gracefully, her tartan pyjama bottoms flapped gently in the soft breeze. Suddenly Samantha's brown eyes widened and a cry of 'oh no!' left her lips. There was a group of fifteen rocks headed right towards her. Samantha cursed herself for forgetting completely that Tinkerbell would tell the lost boys to shoot down what should have been a 'Wendy Bird'. As the first few rocks flew passed her, several extremely close to her head, Samantha knew that she would have to seek refuge within the trees. She flew straight down in to a nearby tight collection of trees. Just as she thought she had made it everything went black.

Unbeknownst to Samantha, Peter had just managed to catch up to her so he saw the large rock that hit Samantha on the side of her head. Peter sped up as Samantha went limp and fell quickly towards the overgrown floor. Peter smoothly slipped his arms beneath Samantha's legs and behind her back and supported her before she hit the hard ground.

"Is she dead?"

"Yep!"

"No Sam can't be dead"

Samantha slowly opened her eyes, her head hurt like hell and her throat was dry.

"I am not dead so please don't talk about me like I am" Samantha sat up. She was inside a tree. There were four hammocks hanging from any available space and a large four poster bed by what Samantha assumed was the back wall. "What am I doing here?"

"You were hit with a rock which was sent flying by one of the lost boys." Peter said with a frown on his face and his arms folded across his chest. Samantha placed her feet onto the rough wooden floor and looked into the sad faces of the lost boys who were standing in a line in front of Peter.

"Curly!" Peter shouted it even made Samantha jump. She instantly pulled Robert on to her lap and Christopher sat beside her on the low hanging hammock. "Why did you shoot at Samantha?"

Before Curly could reply Samantha said

"It wasn't their fault, I bet that they couldn't hit me if I flew and they used their catapults it was my game." Samantha looked up at Peter and he just raised his eyebrow.

"So it was a game."

Samantha nodded and then as Peter looked along the line of the lost boys they nodded nervously as well. Peter looked back at Samantha and just shook his head.


	6. Rocks, Indians and Hook

_I don't own anything it all belongs to the amazing J M Barrie, without whom Peter and Neverland would not exist. Please R&R – Much love Erika-Jayne_

Chapter Six

After a few moments Peter dismissed the lost boys, they ran as quickly as they could from the hideout. Christopher and Robert stepped away from Samantha who just rolled her eyes.

"Yes you can go with them but please be careful. Don't do anything stupid."

"We promise." They said in unison.

"Go on then." Samantha said with a smile, ran her hands over her pyjama bottoms to clear some of the mud that seemed to have been caked upon them. "Goodness I should wash these." She looked up towards Peter who said nothing, just flew quickly out the door. "Great. I have been in Neverland for five minutes and have already messed things up TWICE!" Samantha placed her head in her hands.

"Samantha." A quite voice said beside her.

"Robert leave me alone!" Samantha said without raising her head. From through her fingers she saw a bright yellow light as she slowly brought her fingers away from her eyes she saw Tinkerbell floating just in front of her.

"Tinkerbell, if you want to get me out of Neverland and make sure I leave Peter well alone that is fine with me. I don't want to stay in this messed up place anyway."

"Why did you lie for me?" Tinkerbell's voice was small and quite her delicate face was tilted towards the floor.

"Because I knew that if Peter realised it was your fault then he would have banished you and then you would have got mad and done something silly." Samantha replied quietly, she knew how the story ended with Tinkerbell betraying Peter to Captain Hook and them all getting captured and nearly killed and Samantha did not really was to die, even if it was nearly.

"Oh." Tinkerbell said.

"Anyway I thought you couldn't speak just tinkle?"

"I can talk, it's just not many people are willing to listen closely to a fairy when she speaks so tinking just seemed easier."

"Oh."

Samantha smiled could not help but think that J M Barrie may have got Tinkerbell wrong. She was actually quite nice.

**MEANWHILE ELSE WHERE IN NEVERLAND:**

"Following the leader, the leader, the leader" Robert sang loudly, as he walked across a fallen log over a stream.

"Must you sing that?" Christopher asked. Robert nodded and carried on singing. "Excuse me Nibs. What are we actually doing?"

"We are going to catch us some Indians." replied Nibs.

"That is if they don't get us first." stated Slightly.

"Do they get you a lot?" Christopher asked.

"Not really." Tootles said as he swung from a nearby branch.

"Well we need to get a plan. How are we going to capture us some Indians?" Christopher asked.

"We just run around Neverland until we come across them." the twins stated together.

The lost boys, Christopher and Robert walked straight ahead towards a small group of pine trees. The lost boys were pushing each other and shouting 'Uh, let's go get 'em! Come on! We'll get 'em!"

"We need to get a strategy together." Christopher said as he called the group into a circle. The lost boys looked at each other in confusion

"What's a "stradegy"?" asked the twins.

Robert was looking at the foot prints on the dusty floor, as he took several steps forward and saw an axe, lying by a large log near the huddle. One of the pine trees in front of Robert moved, it took a step forward. Robert flung himself into the middle of the huddle while shouting.

"Christopher they're here! We are surrounded."

Before the lost boys knew what was happening that had been tied up and placed in a line, in front of the Indian Chief.

"How Chief "the lost boys said with a smile.

"For many moons red man fight lost boys. Sometimes you win, sometimes we win."

"Yes Chief, now turn us loose." said Curly.

"Turn loose? This is just a game?" asked Christopher with a frown.

"Sure" The twins said "When we win, we turn them loose and when they win they turn us loose."

The lost boys has bright smiles on their faces, they could not wait to play the next game.

"This time, no turn loose." stated the Chief.

"What!" The boys gasped.

"Where you hide Princess Tiger Lily?" The Chief said with anger upon his already red face.

"We ain't got her!" shouted Nibs.

"If Tiger Lily not back by sunset. Burn'em at stake."

**ELSEWHERE IN NEVERLAND**

"I don't know what she was hiding but she was hiding something." muttered Peter as he flew alone over the crystal blue waters of Mermaid Lagoon. "What I can't work out is why it is affecting me so much."

"Peter. Oh Peter!" A voice called from below him, sitting on a large rock were three mermaids. They were all so beautiful, their hair was long and had beautiful flowers placed into it.

"Hello girls" Peter called back as he swooped down towards them. The blonde mermaid patted the rock next to her for Peter to sit, yet he only crossed his legs and hovered above the spot.

"Peter why did you stay away so long? Did you miss us?" asked the dark haired mermaid.

"Of course I missed you all." Peter said with a cocky smile on his face.

"Tell us one of you adventures" said the enthusiastic brunette mermaid.

"You like the story of when I cut of Hook's hand and threw it to the crocodile?" Peter said.

The mermaids clapped and cheer with excitement. Just as Peter was about to start his story he heard the sound of a boat on the water. Peter leapt up behind a rock that hung out over the sea and saw Hook with Smee and Tiger Lily.

"It's Hook." Peter called back to the mermaids. Who instantly jumped head first under the water and disappeared. "They have Tiger Lily." Peter said to himself.


	7. Ghosts, Indians and Copy Cats

_I don't own anything it all belongs to the amazing J M Barrie, without whom Peter and Neverland would not exist. Please R&R – Much love Erika-Jayne_

Chapter Seven.

"Tink I have no clue where you are taking me?" Samantha said as she walked through the thick undergrowth.

"I am trying to find Peter because if we leave him alone for any amount of time, he will most likely cause very bad trouble." Tinkerbell rolled her eyes. "This would be a lot quicker if you flew. I didn't give you some of my dust just for you to walk."

"Well I don't want to fly in case you ask someone to shoot me down again." There was a frustrated sound of bells "Ok, Tink don't get your knickers in a twist." Samantha sighed and gently flew up above the canopy. When they broke out into the warm bright sun shine a smile formed on her face. "That is a lot better. I can't believe that I was reluctant to do this." Samantha shouted to Tinkerbell as she flew through several clouds. Samantha felt her worries and her cares slip away from her and she felt that there was nothing she couldn't do. Suddenly Tinkerbell descended rapidly in front of her, "Whoa hold up Tink." Samantha called to the small green light below her.

**DEEP WITHIN SKULL CAVE**

Captain Hook stood on the front of the small rowing boat, his right hand playing with his thin greasy moustache. His red coat was clean and tidy, the gold filigree shone in the small amount of light that came through several holes in the cave. The jacket nipped in at Hooks small waist and his black trousers were loose around his thin legs. Hook lent towards Tiger Lilly who had been forced to sit on a small rock that just sat barely over the lapping waves. Her dark eyes were full of defiance and determination.

"This be the proposition Princess. You tell me the hiding place of Peter Pan, and I shall set you free."

Tiger Lilly did not move a muscle; she did not even look at the two pirates. Hook smiled a wry smile and looked at the short, round Smee sitting behind him in the boat. "Smee am I not a man of me word?"

Smee stuttered and said "Yyyes Captain Aaaalways."

"Well then my dear, you better talk. For soon the tide will come in and it will be too late."

Tiger Lilly still refused to speak a single word, whether it was because she believed that she would be saved or whether if she died she would be taken in to the embrace of the Indian Gods that she so fiercely believed in. Either way she still stayed silent.

**LYING ON A ROCK IN SKULL CAVE**

Peter lay on his back on the cold wet rock. He listened to the conversation below him; he smiled at the thought of Smee trying his hardest to please Hook. Peter then rolled over on to his front and propped himself up on his bony elbows. Then a fabulous, mischievous idea came to him, he cupped both his hands by his mouth.

"I am Manatoa!" his voice was deep, and there was an air of authority within it "I am the great spirit of sea water. Beware Captain Hook Beware!"

Hook and Smee froze in the boat; Tiger Lily's expression still did not change. Captain Hook lent into Smee and whispered. "Stand by Smee, while I look for this Spirit of the great sea water."

Hook stepped carefully out of the boat and walked behind Tiger Lily to find out where this voice was coming from. Peter nearly gave away his position but managed just in time before laughing to place both his hands over his mouth. He peaked over the edge of the rock to see that Smee was sitting in the boat on his own. Another smile formed on his lips for yet again he had another mischievous idea.

"Smee!" He shouted with Hooks voice perfectly imitated on his young tongue. "Release the princess and send her back to her people."

"Bbbbut Captain?" Smee stuttered.

"Those are me orders, MR SMEE!" Peter shouted back.

This time Smee did not reply just slowly untied the ropes that bound Tiger Lily's hands. Then from beneath the water he fumbled to un-tie the roped that stopped her from running or rather swimming.

**THE MERMAIDS LAGOON.**

When Samantha and Tinkerbell arrived at the lagoon, the water was still and there was no sound of song in the air. Tinkerbell stopped mid flight.

"Whoa Tink, if you are going to do that you really should give me some warning. I don't want to squish you by accident." Samantha said looking across the lagoon.

"I am positive that there is something wrong Samantha and I just need to figure out what it is." Tink replied.

"Uh how about this is called Mermaid, emphasise on the MERMAID bit - lagoon and there seems to be a lack of Mermaids." Samantha replied as she floated crossed legged centimetres above the central rock in the lagoon.

"That maybe the case Sam, yet I can't help but think that there is something else." Tink replied as she hovered over Samantha's right shoulder. Samantha was distracted by the beautiful coloured lilies that floated near the rock. Their colours were so bright and so vibrant and they sparkled in the setting sun's rays. Suddenly her eyes went wide and she smacked herself on the forehead.

"Of course, how could I have been so stupid?" Samantha started to rise higher off the rock. "Wait, where are we? Hold on. Tink tried to kill the Wendy Bird, which actually me!" Samantha stifled a giggle.

"Then she was meant to be banished for a week. John and Michael went with the lost boys and got captured by Indians. What were Peter and Wendy doing?"

"How do you know all this, some of this never even happened and you should not even know of John and Michael." Tinkerbell said watching her in fascination.

"Trust me I know a lot more than you can imagine and I know what happens, where and who to. Which means by my reckoning, Peter is in Skull Cave imitating Hook to get Smee to free Tiger Lily."

Samantha could not help but feel proud and slightly smug as Tinkerbell looked at her with a face full of awe and confusion.

"Come on Tink, you said Peter couldn't be left on his own for too long, so let's go into the cave."

Tinkerbell just rolled her eyes and followed Samantha to the opening of the cave.

**WITHIN SKULL CAVE**

Peter was enjoying his game so much that he forgot to watch where Hook was going. So he just lay on his front shouting orders at Smee.

"Before I forget Mr Smee, take the Princess back to her people instead of just leaving her on the shore."

"Yyyyes Cccaptain" Smee replied as he helped Tiger Lily into the boat, Peter could not believe his own cleverness and just wished there was somebody with him to tell him how clever he was. He raised his gaze just slightly towards the mouth of the cave and saw Tinkerbell's light and not far behind her flew Samantha. For some unknown reason Peter could not help but admire Samantha's flying skills. Yet while he was fixated on Samantha he did not hear Hook creeping up behind him, with his hook raised high.

"Peter! Behind you!" Samantha called as she sped up towards him. Peter slowly looked over his right shoulder and saw a smiling Hook. Peter flew forwards just before Hooks, hook made contact with the skin on his shoulder.

"Come here boy!" Hook called as Peter flew above him.

"I don't think I will Cod Fish." Peter called down. Samantha flew to Peter's side and whispered in his ear.

"Let's take Tiger Lily home. She hasn't had a good day." Tinkerbell jangled in agreement.

"Of course Sam." Peter said as he dropped instantly to Tiger Lily who was smiling at Peter as he lifted her into his arms and flew her out of the cave. Samantha could not stop the feeling of jealousy that started to rise through her body.

"Oh Samantha stop being so stupid. He's Peter Pan and you just a nobody." Samantha shook her head and flew after Peter.


	8. The Darlings

_I don't own anything it all belongs to the amazing J M Barrie, without whom Peter and Neverland would not exist. Please R&R – Much love Erika-Jayne_

Chapter Eight.

Now you may be thinking that Samantha, Christopher and Robert have only spent half a day in Neverland and you would not be wrong. For time within Neverland is different to the time for you and I. For Mr and Mrs Darling two whole days had passed since their children disappeared and life could not have been worse. When they arrived back from the party they saw from the street that the children's window was open. They did not really think it was that strange for the room was quite warm on summer nights. They came in quietly and Mrs Darling headed upstairs to look in on her children and make sure they weren't having any bad dreams. She silently opened the bedroom door, a skill that only mothers have. The sight that greeted her made her stomach fall in to her delicate shoes.

The covers on all the beds were lopsided and where her children should be sleeping there was nothing.

"Roger!" Her voice unsteady and full of panic, after a moment she heard him running up the stairs. He burst into the room behind her.

"Jenifer what's happened?" He did not take his eyes of his wife.

"The children are gone." Said her voice now just barely above a whisper. Roger turned and looked around the room; nothing seemed out of place until he saw three light brown leaves by the open window. Slowly he picked one up and gently ran it across his cheek, he breathed in deeply taking in the scent of the leaf.

"Roger, where are they?" Jenifer said as she knelt beside her husband.

"I think I know. But it's just mad!" Roger mumbled to himself. "I have this weird feeling that I know exactly where they have gone. Like every child in this house before them."

"Roger what are you talking about?" Jenifer asked her mind was all over the place. Roger stood and sat on the window seat and placed his head in his hands. Jenifer sat beside him and just waited for his explanation. After a few moments he let out a sigh and tried to find the right words.

"You know J M Barrie wrote Peter and Wendy in 1911 but it was a stage show in 1904." Roger said in a way that Jenifer knew it wasn't actually a question. "He was very good friends with my family in the early 1900's. Anyway getting to the point, Wendy was 12 the first time she went to Neverland, she had many trips there. She was 18 in 1902 and told her stories to J M Barrie who changed some bits and made it into a book and a play."

"Roger what does that have to do with our children." Jenifer said trying so hard not to let her frustration show.

"The Darlings have lived in this house since the 1800's and each child even me and my brother and sister went to Neverland. It's like a rite of passage for Darling children. I shouldn't have told Samantha that she was moving in to the other room."

"So they have gone to Neverland?" Jenifer could not really believe what he was saying.

"Yes."

"You do realise how mad you sound. I cannot believe that they have gone to Neverland. I just want my children back, now." Jenifer said her voice getting more and more irate.

"Believe what you want but these leaves are definitive proof that he was here." Roger said twisting the leaf in his fingers.

"Well I am going to call the police." Jenifer said as she stood.

So for the past two days the police have been searching the streets of London looking for three children, who they will not find no matter how hard they look. Jenifer has been sitting in the front room waiting for the moment she would hear her children's voices coming up the path and then them bursting through the door. Roger on the other hand has been sitting in the window seat in the children's bed room. At this moment he is asleep with a copy of Peter Pan in his arms, since the children had left he read Peter Pan from cover to cover many times. Just hoping to find the answer for him to find his children or find the door to Neverland. Sadly at the moment his efforts had been in vain.


	9. Pirates and Indians

_I don't own anything it all belongs to the amazing J M Barrie, without whom Peter and Neverland would not exist. Please R&R – Much love Erika-Jayne_

Chapter Nine:

**High above Never Land.**

"If only it was someone or something else, like Captain Jack Sparrow or Heathcliff." Samantha said flew towards the Indian encampment, she had spent a while still on the top of Skull Rock watching the birds flying over and thinking about what was going on with her at the moment. "God I would have settled for being kidnapped by Iggle Piggle that would have been less complicated." Samantha suddenly halted in mid-air. "Actually that is a lie. I would rather be here than with Iggle Piggle." She sighed "Oh why Peter Pan. I have loved him since I can remember and now he's here. Right in front of me and I am going crazy."

Samantha was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she did not see the ball of light flying towards her at high speed. Tinkerbell was on a mission, her tiny wings flapping furiously. She could see Samantha pausing high above her. Now Tinkerbell is a fairy, as you all probably know but I am willing to bet that you didn't know, she left all her fairy friends and family behind when she set her crystal blue eyes on our dear Peter Pan.

Sadly that is a story for another time, for now we must focus on the story in hand.

Tinkerbell was flying so fast that when she tried to stop she just carried on forwards and straight in to Samantha's chest.

"Ow! Tinkerbell what on earth was that for?" Samantha said rubbing her sore chest.

"Sorry" Tinkerbell said in between fast breaths.

"It's okay Tink. Whoa take some breaths before you pass out or something." Samantha said with a smile.

Tinkerbell took a few precious moments to gain some of her breath back.

"Hook's got them. All of them"

"Christopher and Robert?" Samantha said with panic.

"They have been taken to the Jolly Roger and I can't find Peter."

The two girls looked at each other and the fear was written clearly on their face.

**In the Indian Encampment.**

There was not a single sound or movement coming from the whole camp. The tepee's, instead of standing up in their regimented fashion along the boundary of the Indian's territory, they were lying on their sides or ripped, where enthusiastic Pirate's had forced them. Pots of food that were going to be used in the evenings celebrations were all on their side and their content's spilled out upon the mossy and muddy floor. If you look closely enough you would be able to see Neverbugs, talking and eating quite happily completely unaware of the chaos that had just happened. Going towards the centre of the camp and if you looked close enough you will see a pair of muddy green boots which are sticking out from underneath several broken tepee's. Those feet were completely still.

Now dear readers please do not think that our dearly loved hero has died. He hasn't because for Hook he has a better idea on how he is going to rid Never Land of Peter Pan. Sorry I stray from our heroes' tale for during his period of unconsciousness Peter was actually dreaming, which was a rare adventure for him as most of the time he did not sleep long enough to dream. The dream played out in front of him in all it's glorious colour.

**Peters Dream.**

Peter saw himself standing by an open window; he could smell aftershave and the traffic on him and his clothes. As he cast his eyes to his arms he saw that they were covered in a dark brown material he looked at his legs and they two were covered in the same dark brown material. Peter felt the panic rising from the pit of his stomach; he glanced around the room looking for something that he couldn't put his finger. There it was a mirror. He moved in front of the mirror, frightened about what scene he would see. It took several moments for the image to sink in.

"I am a MAN!" Peter shouted. He tried to jump away from the image and fly out of the window but he could not lift his feet off the ground. He ran his hands over his face, just because the mirror maybe lying. He felt several lines in his forehead that he knew were not there before. His eyes felt the same and so did his cheeks. When he reached his jaw and chin he felt hard coarse hair on his chin.

"Tink, Tink. Where are you? What's happened to me?" Peter shouted as he stood by the window. Suddenly he turned and sat on the worn window seat and held his head in his hands. He would not cry he would not, alas they did not obey and before he knew it the tears were freely falling. He did not hear when the door was opened and footsteps made their way towards him.

"Peter are you nearly ready, the children want you to read to them before we leave." her voice was music to his ears, he felt his spirit lighten and a smile form on his face. Slowly he raised his head. On her feet were a pair of delicate pale pink shoes which just peaked out from beneath the hem of her pale pink gown. He made is way up to her face that was loving and flawless.

"Peter are you okay? You look like you have been crying?" She knelt down in front of him nothing but love and compassion coming from her eyes. He recognised her face but could not remember her name.

"I have grown up. I'm not a boy anymore. I can't even remember how to fly." New tears filled his eyes.

"Oh Peter, you haven't been able to fly for a long time now. You left all that behind when you left Never Land with me."

"What!"

**Indian Encampment**

"Peter! Peter!" Samantha called as she walked through the camp. "None of this should have happened. If I had just kept my gob shut my brothers would have not got kidnapped. Not yet anyway."

Samantha was trying to be a thorough as possible, by not leaving any stone or tepee unturned. She was starting to lose hope and then she spotted the boots.

"Tink he's over here" Samantha fell to her knees and started pushing the large piece of tepee that covered Peter. "Tink it's too heavy. I can't push it." Samantha closed her eyes and pushed it with all her might after a few moments she felt it move. "Tink" she called then opened her eyes. Beside her she saw two large dark hands; she panicked for a moment until she looked up into the face of Lean Wolfe leader of the Indian Tribe. Samantha dipped her head in mark of respect for the chief. Within a matter of moments together they had managed to free Peter; who unfortunately was still in a dream.


	10. Dreams and Heartache

_I don't own anything it all belongs to the amazing J M Barrie, without whom Peter and Neverland would not exist. Please R&R – Much love Erika-Jayne_

Chapter Ten

Peter could not believe what he was hearing, he felt sick to his boots.

"I LEFT Neverland? What for? To grow old and die!" He placed his head in his hands; his hair was slightly longer now and fell silently over his fingers.

"Peter?" Samantha's voice was calm and caring. "You left Neverland over twenty years ago; we have been married for fifteen of those years."

"But this can't be real" Peter mumbled into his hands. He felt her warm, soft hand on his and slowly he raised his face. As he looked into her eyes and felt something that he never felt before and his mind searched for the right word.

"Peter. I have always loved. . ." That was it Peter's mind shouted. Love. Then the voice deep inside him said 'You have always thought so highly of yourself to even be able to consider feeling that way for anyone else.'

"Samantha" His voice was quite "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." He smiled and stood. "I love you" For Peter those three little words for the first time felt right. He took Samantha's hand

"Shall we say goodnight to the children?" As they left the small room Peter suddenly realized where he was, it was the Darlings home he knew that within the large nursery would be three beds with his daughter and two sons waiting for him. Samantha opened the door and as Peter predicted there was his children.

"Right then" Peter said as he walked into the centre of the room and placed his hands on his waist. "Rose, Oliver, Mathew which story would you like?" Each child started to jump on the spot and shouted out for their favourite and after a few moments it was decided that the story of Peter Pan cutting off Hooks hand was the winner. Peter sat on the edge of Oliver's bed and started the story. As he told the story there were so many emotions coursing through his body that he was finding it hard to identify them all. The feeling that was most overwhelming was the feeling of being home.

**Back in Neverland in the Indian Encampment**

Samantha was starting to panic now. Peter had been out cold for at least fifteen minutes, she paced up and down beside his still body. She could not stand still; her heart was being overtime and she could not think of anything that she could do to help Peter return to her.

"What are we going to do?" She said staring into Lean Wolfe's dark brown eyes. "A world without Peter Pan is no world at all." Lean Wolfe turned his attention back to Peter and started mumbling in a language that Samantha could not understand. Peter stirred and Samantha dropped to her knees beside him, she took his cold hand in hers. "Come on Peter. Wake up please. I don't know what I will do without you. Or the world, there are million of children who believe and depend on you, so snap out of it." Peter stirred again.

"I know darling, I know" Peter said, his eyes flickered open slightly then closed "I love you Samantha." Peter's eyes flew opened. Samantha dropped Peter's hand and stuttered incoherently as she pushed herself away from him. "Samantha what's the matter?" Peter's voice was full of concern. Samantha could not form any words as she was still shocked, she rose to her feet turned and just ran in to the under growth. Peter turned to Lean Wolfe and asked "What did I do?" and in that moment he felt his heart sank.


	11. Confusions and Thoughts!

_Hey guys thank you all for the amazing reviews! I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to update. I promise it will become more regular! please R&R much love Erika-Jayne xXx_

* * *

Chapter 11

**IN THE INDIAN ENCAMPENT**

Peter had not moved a muscle since Samantha ran off, mainly because every bit of his body ached but what was the most painful was his chest and he could not remember being hit there. He stared silently at the space where Samantha was, not blinking. Tinkerbell smiled slightly to herself at the frustration of the situation. She couldn't remember how old Peter was now but he looked about fifteen, Tinkerbell could understand why Samantha loved him, what wasn't there to love. Oh yeah I forgot, he's cocky, sexist, arrogant and narrow minded but all that considered what isn't there for you to love. Tinkerbell drifted slowly towards Peter and slowly sat silently on his shoulder. Lean Wolfe smiled and turned to take his leave.

"Thank you Chief." Peter said with out turning to look at him.

"It ok Peter. I be here if you need anything." Lean Wolfe smiled and walked away.

"Tink?" Peters voice was quite. "Do you think it will be ok?"

Tinkerbell enthusiastic tinkling noise. "That's what I thought to." Peter sighed and tried to work out what happened in his dream for he did feel truly happy their but he was grown up and that was one think he was certain about never wanting to do. . . or was he?

**MEANWHILE IN NEVERLAND**

Samantha walked on with no idea where she was going but knew that every step she took would take her further from Peter. Samantha did not care, as she pushed through the Neverland undergrowth that small thorns were ripping at her clothes and pulling at her skin, she had several cuts across her arms and face, they stung but she could not think about that now as she could not believe how stupid she was.

"Samantha Darling you are suppose to be a sensible intelligent 21st century woman and you ruin all that by being sucker in for a . .a. ." Samantha took a breath. "Fictional character that was made up over 100 years ago!" Samantha shook her head and sighed. "I don't know what is wrong with me. I wish mother was here she would be able to help me." A small tear fell from the corner of her eye. "I miss my mum and dad" She continued walking on until she came across a small meadow, the grass looked soft and warm. Samantha looked towards the sky. "Great night is coming in." She lay down on the warm, dry grass and yawned. "I have to save the boys, from Captain . . ." and before she could finish her sentence she was fast asleep.

**ABOARD THE JOLLY ROGER**

Christopher, who was currently tied with the other lost boys and his younger brother to the mast, could not understand why the ship was called the 'Jolly' Roger because in the hours that he had been there no-one looked jolly and no-one had even smiled. Christopher's arms were aching where they had been behind his back for so long. Captain Hook had been in his quarters most of the evening with a candle burning brightly through the glass door, Christopher could only occasionally see a shadow of Hook or his bumbling assistant Smee. Christopher removed his gaze and thoughts from the cabin andfixed his gaze on the shore line and silently wished for Samantha to appear.

"Chris?" His younger tired brother whispered.

"Yes Robert?"

"Is Samantha going to save us?"

"Possibly" Christopher said looking down at his brother's expectant face. "Peter might help as well." Robert's eyes went wide and he smiled.

"This is the best adventure ever."

"I know, you need to sleep now and get ready for the morning because the adventure continues." Christopher tried to smile. All he could think is that they all could be forced to walk the plank tomorrow and he will never see his sister, mother, father and even Sasha again. With a heavy heart he shut his eyes.

**AT HANGMAN'S TREE**

Peter sat on his hammock with his feet crossed, with a frown on his face as he silently ate a bright green apple. He chewed every bite with thought and contemplation. He was trying very hard to work out what was going on in Neverland and that maybe bringing Samantha here was not a good idea as this started to go weird when she came. But then he really wanted her to come and things were a little bit more interesting. Peter silently shrugged the thought away.

"Humm it's too quite with out the Lost Boys, where have they…" Peter shot up in the air as he realised "They have been caught by Hook." Slapping his hand to this forehead. "How could I have been so stupid and forgot. Tink we need a plan"

Tink jingled in agreement. "Tinkerbell you go get Samantha, she seems to have some insight into how to fight this thing and I need all the help I can get."

Tinkerbell probably jangled a little to enthusiastically at the suggestion of Samantha as Peter glared at her. She stopped jangling and went to find Samantha.

Peter went to his cupboard and took a deep breath before opening the door.


	12. So many different types of Lost

_Thank you for your reviews and comments. I truly appreciate it. I shall be going over some of the previous chapters and editing/correcting them! _

_Please R&R. Much love Erika Jayne XxX_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 12.**

**THE DARLING HOUSE**

Mr Darling paced the nursery, the window was wide open and he was muttering to himself. His face was unkempt and he was still wearing the suit from the evening his children disappeared, which was a little more than over a week ago. His wife had tried to convince him to leave the nursery on more than one occasion but he refused saying that he had to find away to bring them back, he would always point to the book in his hand. This night the atmosphere was practically tense.

"There has to be a way, there has to" Mr Darling ran his hand over his chin. "I know I know how to get them back I just have to remember."

"Roger, please come downstairs have something to eat." Mrs Darling said from the doorway of the nursery.

"I just need to remember, remember." Mr Darling continued muttering to himself.

"Roger" she took several slow steps in to the room towards he husband who she could barely recognise. "Roger, please listen to me." Mr Darling slowly turned and looked at his wife. "You have to stop this, it is not going to help the children, the police are doing everything they can we just have to wait."

"But they won't find them, they are not out there" Roger thrusted his hand toward the window.

"Roger" His wife's voice stern "You have to forget Peter Pan, it was just a story made up many years ago."

"No Jennifer. Peter Pan is real. As real as I am, though actually a little bit shorter and of course younger." Mr Darling said as he smiled

"Roger you do realise that you sound like a mad man."

"Jennifer" Roger slide the book into his back pocket and took both of his wife's hands and said. "Jennifer. I love you more than I could have ever imagined. I loved you from the first moment I saw you across the cafe counter. All I ask for this moment in time is for you to trust me and believe me, no matter how made or crazy I sound." Jennifer sighed, she loved Roger more than life it's self, she still woke every morning and thanked the stars for her life.

"Roger please think carefully about what you are going to say. For I don't know how much more I can handle." Jennifer felt the overwhelming desire to cry but was determined not to. Roger led her to a chair and once she sat he knelt before her and took a deep breath.

"My name is Roger Darling and in 1980 I went to Neverland." His wife's eyes went wide and she covered her mouth with her hands out of shock. "See it is a tradition in this house, I am not to sure when it began for it has always sort of happened. Anyway I am getting off the point. Everything that we believe in as children, a child who never grows up, a place of mermaids and pirates and even little tinkling Pixies are real."

"Roger you have gone mad. Neverland does not exist"

"Jennifer that is where our children have gone. I should have known that on her last night in the nursery, Peter would appear and ask them to come away with him." Jennifer believed that her husband had, had a complete breakdown and that he was just delusional. She took several calming breaths and tried to smile, she took his hands and said.

"Tell about what happened when you went to Neverland?"

**NOW DEEP WITHIN NEVERLAND**

Samantha walked through the ever thickening undergrowth of the Never Forrest.

"Ugh!" Samantha sighed. "This is just beyond funny now, I can't believe that I have to walk to the shore to find the ship, to save my brothers and save that stupid boy Peter Pan who probably flew in there without a plan." She paused her complaining to push a few branches out of her way. "Also it seems that I can't fly because I can't summon up a stupid happy thought. Who ever thought of that was just dumb and needs to bring things in to the twenty first century." Samantha sighed as she continued on her way, which she hoped was the right way. Now seeing that Samantha has slept out side, not changed her clothes for two days she looked very pretty, yes her trousers were ripped along with her top, but her dark brown eyes showed passions and determination. Her black hair was pulled tightly into a pony tail and swung from left to right with each step. "I wish I had never come here. It has just been one disaster after another and I have messed up the story completely now." A tear slipped down her cheek. "I miss something." Samantha's eyebrows came together, in confusion. "I miss someone, several I think" The Never Forrest suddenly started to thin out and just in front of Samantha was a flat piece of grass, with a hedge directly in front of her.

"What is that?" Samantha stepped on the soft grass and stared up at the hedge. "The Maze of Regrets" she read. "Oh sounds fun" to her left was a information board. She turned and read aloud.

"Welcome to the Maze of Regrets. Upon entering you will be shown every regret you have in your life, even some you did not realise you carried with you. Also you will be, depending on how successful you are with the regrets, shown a glimpse of your future and how the maze had made you change. Be careful all who enter through the gate of faith, for you can not leave until your quest is complete." Samantha sighed and shook her head. "Wow and I thought things could not get worse." She re-read the board and looked around. Chewing on her lip she sighed and stated to the air around her. "Looks like I am going in, as I have a feeling Neverland has a plan for me otherwise I would not have ended up here" Samantha took a deep breath and determinedly walked towards the gate of faith.

**AT HANGMANS TREE**

The cupboard door was hanging open and Peter sat crossed legged floating about a foot off the bed. Beneath him were ripped pieces of paper. He could not remember how to read for it has been such a long time, though he could look at beautiful pictures. Silently he floated down and sat on the bed, his hand gently touched each piece of paper and he smiled. You maybe wondering how Peter came to have all these pieces of paper. Well I turn's out that if you loose or forget a story it appears on the Never Beach along with any lost toys. Some, not all of Peter's collection is from the shore of Never Beach, some he took from the Darlings home through out the years that he visited. At the moment our beloved Peter is staring at a picture from the Princess and the Frog, it shows the Princess kissing the Frog. Peter smiled and ran his hand gently over the image. He sighs and at that moment Tinkerbell burst into the room jangling away. Peter looks up and stares at her for a moment.

"Tink slower. Samantha's gone where?" Tink jangled. "She can't of. The only way to find the maze is if you have a regret that is weighing on your soul." Tink jangled again this time louder and quicker. "You think she regrets coming here, meeting me?"

Peter looked down at the Princess and the Frog and in his anger he pushed from the bed onto the floor. "Well I wish she never came. All she has done is ruin things." Peter folded his arms and fixed a frown on his young face.


	13. Self Destruction, Despair and Regrets

Hi, Thank you all for the lovely reviews and thank you for bearing with me. I know it has been a while since I updated. I will hopefully have some more chapters up soon. So i guess i really should say - I own nothing, that all belongs to J.M Barrie - Also please R&R that is the only way I can get better. Much loves Erika Jayne.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen.

Within the Maze of Regrets.

Samantha walked slowly into the maze, every step she took she knew it would lead her further down the rabbit hole – or in this case, deeper into the maze. Samantha sighed as she looked ahead and only saw a long line of overgrown hedges. Still she continued forward. Suddenly out of no-where a crossroad

appeared, Samantha stood with her hands on her hips looking at each road. None of them looked very appealing and she felt slightly sick looking at her options. Squeezing her eyes shut Samantha then turned in a circle on the spot very quickly then suddenly came to a stop. Slowly opening her eyes she

concentrated hard on the dusty ground to try and stop her head from spinning. After a few moments it stopped she took a deep breath

"This the one I shall take, come hell or high water." Samantha stated as she strode forwards. After what Samantha thought was at least and hour of walking through twist, overgrown hedges she came to a large clear circle. In the middle of the circle was a small fountain, which looked like it had seen better

days, the jewels were faded and the rim was chipped and dirty. There was a small amount of water trickling from the spout at the top. "So what is this about? Did I take a wrong turn?" Samantha ran her hands through her hair. As lowered her head she saw a large leaf lying by her feet.

Slowly she picked it up and turned it over in her fingers. On the back in very neat cursive script it said.

_You did not take a wrong turn Samantha. This is the fountain of your first regret. _

"Great I am now having conversations with leaves!" Samantha groaned as she carried on reading.

_You must be true of heart and faithful to complete this fountain, place both you hands, flat on either side of the fountain and look into the water, wait for the vision to appear. _

"Right so hands, wait, vision." Samantha walked towards the fountain and when she was close enough she dropped the leave and placed her hands either side of it's main central column and looked at the trickling water. Samantha was concentrating so hard on the water she did not see the world around her changing.

Regret One:

Around Samantha the maze again disappeared and was replaced by tall, thick red stoned walls. The muddy floor was replaced by tarmac. When the vision was solid the alternative Samantha walked in. Her dark hair was tied in a tight ponytail, her ears held two large gold earrings and the make up plastered

on, so much so that Samantha had a healthy orange glow. Her white shirt was undone and she had a black vest top on beneath it. Throwing her black school bag on to the floor by the solid red wall she sank to her knees. Placing her head in her hands and sighed. Behind her quietly walked a dark haired boy;

he cocked his head to one side as he silently watched Samantha. His crystal blue eyes were ringed with heavy eyeliner and a long black coat covered his broad shoulders. Samantha still unaware of his presence sighed and pulled her hair out of it tight style.

"Sam"

She jumped at the sound of his voice. "Jeez Corey" She smiled.

"I knew we had to meet in secret but isn't this a little extreme?" He raised a dark brown eyebrow.

"I know but hey, give me a break." Samantha stood and smiled; she walked towards him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Sam you do realise that I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Of course" She smiled.

"Why do we have to hide that we are going out, I mean I'm fifteen and so are you?"

"Well I just like it being between us, makes it more special." Samantha shrugged.

"See I don't think it does. I mean we both love the same music, like the same books. Just because we don't go to the same school means we have to go all Romeo and Juliet."

"Corey you don't get it!" Samantha shouted as she turned from him.

"Tell me what I don't get. I really like you Sam and if you're embarrassed to be seen with me then tell me."

"Ugh" Samantha groaned as she ran her hands through her hair. "It's not as simple as that. You know what my dad is like and there are um certain standards that I have to adhere to. You don't adhere to my fathers ideas of the suitable boyfriend."

"So because you go to a private school and have some money, we can't go public?" Corey frowned and shook his head. "It's just stupid. I can't do it any more Sam"

"Then go" Samantha said through gritted teeth. Corey looked her straight in the eyes and paused for a moment "Just walk" Samantha sighed as she looked away from him.

With out another word Corey turned and left Samantha sighed and burst into tears. The image slowly started to fade and Samantha took a deep breath as she tried to stop sobbing,

"I regret not telling him that I thought I loved him and that he was too good for me." Samantha stifled a sob. "I regret not telling that before he died, not seeing him in hospital because I was to scared he was going to tell me to leave"

From behind her left shoulder came the jangle of bells, as she stood up and turned to face the fountain she could not believe it was the same fountain. It was now perfect, the jewels were bright and clean, the base was no longer cracked and damaged.

"Wow it's beautiful"

A leaf floated towards Samantha, she snatched it out of the air with ease.

_You completed the first regret, for the fountain has returned to its former glory. _

_Continue straight ahead for your next regret, beware it shall not be as easy as the previous. _

"Great" Samantha threw the leaf on the ground and walked. She came upon the next fountain quicker than before. This fountain was slightly larger and the gems were dirtier and more broken.

Samantha sighed and placed her hands either side of the fountains base and stared at the trickling water.

Regret two

The hedges again faded away and were replaced with a hazy version of Samantha's living room. As the minutes passed the walls and sofa became clearer, Samantha finally removed her gaze from the water the room was complete. Samantha gasped.

"This is my house." She was frozen to the spot as glanced around her room. Suddenly Robert burst into the room shouting.

"No! I don't want to, I don't want to!" He was wearing a bright blue sleep suit, Samantha whose sleeves were rolled up closely followed him and there was anger in her eyes.

"Right Robert either you go to bed now or I will tell Santa that you only deserve coal this year."

"But Sam!" Robert stamped his feet. Samantha took her opportunity and ran for Robert, very quickly and easily she had him over her shoulder. "Sam it's not fair!" Robert was now kicking out with his feet and banging his small fists on Samantha's back.

"Life isn't fair Robert and the sooner you realise that the better. Do you think I want to be looking after my two annoying brothers? No but mum asked and I have to." With that statement Robert stopped kicking and went silent. Samantha and Robert then left the room.

The Samantha that surveyed the scene knew what was going to happen next.

The door was flung open and Samantha stomped in wearing a short skirt, tights, boots and a vest top. Behind came Roger and Jennifer. Samantha tapped her foot impatiently while Jennifer took a seat on the cream sofa. Roger shut the door behind him.

"So Sam do you want to explain?" Rogers voice was calm.

"Explain what?" Samantha mumbled.

"The fact that you were out after curfew and the clothes you are wearing are completely."

"You just don't understand do you? Ugh" Samantha paced. "You just don't get the fact that while you both have a life and I don't I am expected to look after Robert and Christopher so you can go out. It's not fair. You just birthed me to look after them. You never wanted me"

"Sam we never said that!" Jennifer said quietly "We love you all the same. Maybe we do expect you to look after the boys a lot but I mean you know money is tight at the moment and it's easier. Maybe Roger we have been selfish?"

Roger said nothing immediately he just looked from his wife to his daughter and tried his hardest to try and keep hold of his temper.

"Sam sweetheart. I don't know where you got the idea that we never wanted you. We love you." Samantha stifled a snort. "Sam your fourteen, we can't treat you like and adult yet and you are too old to be a child."

"Great so I am stuck in the middle. I don't ask for much Dad I just want to be treated like a person. I want to be able to go over friends houses with out worrying that your going to ask me to look after dumb and dumber." Sam sighed. "Some time I wish they had never been born." With that statement

Samantha left the room. Roger turned to Jennifer and took her hand and patted it gently.

The image started to slowly fade and Samantha wiped away tears, she sat on the edge of the fountain.

"I didn't mean it. I love them they are my baby brothers, without them I don't know what I would do" Samantha wiped away more tears taking a deep breath. "Anyway your not helping me, I am supposed to be saving them from Hook not loosing them to him." From behind her she heard the bells, wiping

her eyes she slowly stood and turned towards the fountain. The fountain was now bright and the jewels were sparking. The water was crystal clear and was falling quite rapidly down the three large tiers. Silently a brown left fell towards her; slowly she picked it out of the air and read it.

_You have completed the second regret. The fountain has once again returned to its former glory. As you have been so successful you will be shown a future regret. Now this means you can change the outcome of your future and the way you lead you life. _

"Great. I don't think I am strong enough to do this" Samantha sighed and dropped the leaf. Samantha started to walk towards the third fountain, just before she stepped into the square where the fountain sat another leaf fell. Samantha snatched it out of the air and read.

_Beware when you enter for you can only succeed or fail. If you fail your future will play out just as you saw it before you. If you succeed then you would have learnt the most important lesson of all. Enter at your own risk._

"I shall be entering thank you." Samantha screwed the leaf up in her hand and dropped to the floor.

Future Regret

Samantha walked towards the fountain, which stood at least six foot high and had four or five tiers. Samantha sighed as she placed her hands on the edge of the fountain and closed her eyes. Around her once again the maze started to disappear and the Darlings living room came into focus. Sitting on the

cream sofa was Jennifer Darling; her dark hair had flecks of grey through it. There was a sad look in her eyes.

"Oh mother" Samantha sighed as she watched.

"You never went back." A voice whispered in Samantha's ear. She jumped. "Do not panic child I am the voice to guide you through this vision."

"How many years have we been gone?"

"Seventeen years" The voice stated flatly.

"So I would be thirty two years old in the body of a fifteen year old." Samantha felt fresh tears building. "Something must have happened for me not to have come back."

"Yes dear something very drastic. Shall we see" The voice said as the Darling living room faded away and was slowly replaced with a view of Neverland from the clouds.

"Voice, why is Neverland so dark?" Samantha studied the image around her. "It looks dead"

"Yes child the Neverland you are looking at is dead."

"How?" Samantha shouted, her mind trying to make sense of it all.

"Your brother Robert became the youngest pirate in Never history." The image changed to the deck of the Jolly Roger where Hook was standing on the bridge speaking to the pirates. Samantha could not hear what he was saying as the voice said, "Remember everything I show you is what could happen if

things continue on their current path."

"I understand" Samantha took a deep breath and slow released it.

"Robert though he was determined to stay a lost boy for life yet when." The image changed to a dark, stormy night on the high seas with large waves crashing into the side of the Jolly Roger. "Christopher drowned. Robert lost his will to fight"

"WHAT!" Samantha shouted.

"Christopher dies, two years from now. Hook tells him to climb the rigging in a storm, a large wave hit the Jolly Roger and Christopher looses his grip and falls in to the Never sea. He was found on the Never beach three days later."

Samantha thought she was going to be sick and dropped to her knees, tears streaming from her eyes, through her heavy breaths she said.

"I wasn't there! Why wasn't I there? I should have been. They are my brothers I love them, I should be protecting them."

"You my child were already mourning for a previous loss."

Samantha raised her head and wiped away her tears, repeating in her head that she can stop all of this happening. Slowly she managed to steady her breathing and tears. The image then changed to the dense Never forest, the image moved through the trees until after a few moments they started to thin

out. Then in the centre of the image lying on a small mossy mound was Samantha. Her hair was longer and her clothes had been cut and shortened. Samantha studied her alternative self; she noticed her eyes looked flat.

"What's the matter with me?" Samantha asked the voice quietly not taking her eyes of herself.

"Death affects everyone differently" The voice replied. "For you, you lost your light"

"Oh" Samantha looked at her hands and frowned "I don't glow though?"

"No my child the light is within you"

"Oh okay then" Samantha rolled her eyes and focused back on her self and she could not help but feel sad and frightened.

"Child you lost some one very dear to you"

"Who?" Samantha's voice was uncertain "No…." her eyes grew big with the sudden realisation "That would explain what happened to Neverland." A tear fell slowly down her cheek.

"Lets see what happened to our Peter" The voice was calm.

The image then changed to the small room in Hangman's tree, Samantha started pacing with nerves. There floating above the bed was Peter Pan, his arms were folded and he had a frown on his young face. On the bed and the floor lay the books and pages Peter had collected. Samantha smiled.

"Tink there is no hope for Samantha if she has entered the maze, who has actually left that maze. No-one" Tink chimed her bells "No-one get's out that's the point of the maze" Peter shouted at the ball of light. Tinkerbell responded by chiming her bells louder and quicker. "Same to you Tink!" With that

Tinkerbell flew off. "Fine fly off. I don't need you or anyone!" Peter sat in silence for a moment then his face fell and tears started to form in his eyes. Samantha smiled; she always knew that Peter was soft hearted. At that moment Peter and Samantha heard Peters name being called.

"Peter!"

"Robert?" Samantha questioned as the voice called again.

"That's Robert" Peter smiled as he flew out of the room. Samantha stared at the image and expected the image to follow Peter. It did not.

"Follow him then! Don't just show me an empty room." Samantha shouted.

"Child sometimes we can't see everything." The voice replied. Samantha huffed and folded her arms across her chest. After what seemed a lifetime to Samantha, Peter returned carrying a box.

"Whoa hold up!" Samantha said holding her arms up. "This can't happen!"

"Why not my child?"

"Because Tink was the one who showed Hook where Peter was, after Peter banished her. So if she didn't betray him who did?"

"Maybe this was destined to happen with out Tinkerbell's help?"

"That is rubbish! This can not happen, I won't let it happen." As Samantha said those final words the image exploded. "Peter" Samantha shouted as she dropped to her knees. Tears fell down her cheeks. After a moment as if she found an inner strength.

"Voice? Are you there?"

"I am here" The voice came from behind her. Samantha jumped to her feet and turned to face a dark haired woman with black eyes "Have you made your choice?"

"Yes. You said that I could change this future?" Samantha pointed at the image that showed Hangman tree after the explosion, the woman nodded "Then I am going to change it. I will do everything in my power as a fifteen year old woman to change it and protect the ones I love."

"Then you best be going child you don't have much time" The gentle woman blew a kiss towards Samantha and it sparkled in the air around her. "Remember your happy thought Samantha, Love" the woman smiled and as Samantha rose in the air, as the woman started to fade. Samantha climbed ever

higher and within minutes she was bursting through the clouds.

"Yes!" Samantha shouted "Time to change the future"

(please r&r - xxx)


	14. An Explosion of Gifts

I unfortunatly do not own anything it all belongs to J M Barrie!. Thank you for R&R - Erika Jayne.

* * *

Chapter 14

Peter turned the piece of paper over in his hands as he became more and more frustrated. His dark brown eyes started intensely at the paper.

"I wish I never brought her here, she is just a silly girl who ruins everything." Peter mumbled to himself. Tink sat in her little house watching Peter through the small window; she could not help but smile. She thought it was time Peter met someone who was a match for him and would make him a little less certain. Tink took a seat on the small up-turned thimble at that moment she felt a shiver go down her spine. Her eyes went wide and she flew out of her house. Tink went straight into Peter's face and started jangling away.

"Slowly Tink, what…." Peter brow furrowed as he concentrated, "She has passed the first regret…really?" Tink jangled again "Maybe she will do it?" Tink jangled again this time more enthusiastically. Peter dropped the piece of paper to the floor and crowed as loudly as he could. Tink suddenly went still and her little face dropped, she tipped her head to the side as if she was listening to something. Peter was still flying around the room. Tink slowly jingled for him to stop. "What's the matter Tink? Has something happened to Samantha?" Tink slowly jingled "She failed? What do you mean failed?" Tink jingled again this time faster "You can't feel her anymore?" Tink jangled again; Peter was silent and listened intently, after a few moments he threw his hands up in the air and shouted "Tink there is no hope for Samantha as she has entered the maze. Who has actually left the maze, No-one" Tink responded by jangling her bells louder "Same to you Tink" and with that Tink flew off. Peter sat in silence for a moment then his face fell and tears started to form in his eyes. Taking a deep breath Peter tried to understand why he was feeling so sad, it wasn't like Samantha was a proper lost boy or girl for that matter. Through his thoughts came the sound of his name being called.

"Peter!"

"That's Robert" Peter said with a smile. He flew out of Hangman's tree and went high above Neverland. The voice still continued to call his name, as he scanned the ground he saw something in the Never meadow that looked very interesting. He flew quickly towards it and when he reached it he hovered above it. It was a square box, covered in blue paper with giant red spots. A Red bow was tied around the box. Peter picked it up and shook it slowly. "I wonder what it is?" Peter turned it over in his hands, hanging from the bow was a small tag that read 'To Peter, all our love the Darling Children. Do not open until 6pm' Peter smiled and carried the box back to Hangman's tree.

High above Neverland

Samantha was flying as fast as she could, her heart was pounding and she was finding it hard to catch a breath. Suddenly she came to a stop.

"Oh, I have no clue where I am going. All the trees look the same and it's not like Peter is going to have a huge sign saying 'lost boys live here!'" Samantha shouted to the wind "I need to think logically." Shutting her eyes and taking a deep breath Samantha tried to focus. Slowly as she opened her eyes and scanned Neverland below her "Okay there is Mermaid Lagoon and I just need to find. . Ah crocodile creek." Samantha smiled "Okay, next was um. Oh come on Samantha you have seen the film a thousand times so just remember" She shut her eyes again. "Crocodile Creek. Um then it's north, north, northeast? Ugh" Samantha groaned. "I am never going to get there in time. I am going to fail and everything I see is going to die! I am so stupid" Samantha could not stop the tears that were starting to fall. "I should never have come here, I just ruined it and now I am going to cause the death of Peter Pan"

"Child" a voice said on the wind. "Don't distress yourself."

"Is that the voice from the maze?" Samantha asked

"Yes child it is." Samantha felt the air around her become warm "What seems to be the issue?"

"I can't remember how to get to Hangman's tree, which means Peter is going to die." Samantha rushed.

"Child you know how to get to Hangman's tree."

"I do?"

"Yes. You need to listen to you heart for it will guide you to Peter" The voice was calm and confident.

"How am I suppose to do that? I'm running out of time!"

"Close your eyes and fly" The voice said with a laugh, the wind around Samantha grew cool and slowly waned.

"Voice you better be right!" Samantha shut her eyes and started to fly.

Aboard the Jolly Roger

The deck of the Jolly Roger was more crowed than normal as all the crew had gathered to see if any of the lost boys would sign up to be a pirate. The lost boys were tied around the mast and they all looked defeated.

"Boys" Hooks voice carried across the ship. "I have a special offer for today and today only." Hook walked towards the boys. "Any of you who sign up today to become a member of this fine crew will get a tattoo, free of charge." Hook smiled "or you can walk the plank!" There was a moment of silence and then all the lost boys started shouting at once. Through the noise came one small quite voice.

"If you don't mind Captain I would not like to become a pirate" Every one fell silent and turned to the voice. "I'm sorry Captain but I don't want to be a pirate." The voice belonged to Robert, his eyes were wide and he slowly twisted a piece of hair around his index finger.

"Pardon me boy?" Hook said not quite believing what he heard.

"I don't want to be a pirate, Captain." Robert smiled slightly.

"You do realise that if you don't become a pirate you will walk the plank."

"Yep" Robert replied

"Are you not frightened child?" Hook asked with an air of curiosity and awe in his voice.

"Nope, Peter Pan will save us. He always save us." Robert said with a big smile.

"Unfortunately child Peter shan't be saving anyone this time." Hook smiled "For you see, as we speak Peter will be holding a present. Upon the present it will say 'To Peter, all our love the Darling Children. Do not open until 6pm.'

"Oh how could I have forgotten." Christopher shouted. "Let me out of here!"

"Wait young one. For within the present Peter will find a most explosive gift!" Hook then burst into laughter; he had tears streaming down his cheeks.

Within Neverland

Samantha flew quickly through the Never forest and passed crocodile creek, with out even catching one glimpse of a crocodile. She knew in a few short moments she would be with Peter. Her heart was racing and she was flying as fast as she could, then in the distance Samantha could make out the outline of Hangman's Tree.

"Come on!" Samantha shouted, she took a moment to look at her watch and saw that she was in to the seconds now. "Eighteen seconds" Samantha took a deep breathe and pushed on. Hangman's tree did not seem to get any closer she still pushed on. Then she was upon it and just before she could call out Peter's name she heard the explosion. Suddenly she was thrown three feet away and she landed straight onto her back, pushing herself on to her elbows she shouted "PETER!"


	15. Broken Home and Broken Heart

I don't own anything - all belongs to J M Barrie! - Thank you for the reviews. Erika-Jayne.

* * *

Chapter 15

You could feel the explosion before you saw it. Hook smiled as he felt the Jolly Roger rock slightly. Moments later there was a flash of light and the Never forest shook in the blast. A dark cloud rose high above Neverland and where Hangman's tree use to be. Robert stood with his mouth open wide and tears in his eyes.

"Robert remember the film." Christopher said quietly. It took a moment for the words to reach Robert but when they did he could not help but smile.

"See boy's Peter won't be saving you or anyone ever again." Hook shouted. "Who still wants to sign up. Remember pen or the plank."

At the Darlings home

"Jennifer I do not need to see a doctor. No offense doc" Roger said as he paced in the middle of the nursery, with his wife sitting on the edge of Samantha's bed and a doctor, following behind him with a clipboard.

"So Roger how long have you felt unwell?" The doctor's voice was calm and soothing.

"I feel fine" Roger replied with a hint of anger in his voice.

"How long have you been angry?"

"Currently a few moments but life wise. All the time!" Roger started at his wife. He knew she was worried about him but he was really rather frustrated now. "Look if you could just go. I mean I can't be on top form seeing that my children are missing and the last thing I did was shout at them" Roger ran his hands over his face. "I am more than happy to continue this conversation after my children have returned."

"But I think…" The doctor stammered

"Jennifer if you could show the kind doctor to the door." Jennifer stood and indicated for the doctor to follow her. When they that both left the room Roger paced faster and mumbled to himself. A few short moments later Jennifer came back into the room, she took one look at her husband and said

"I'm bringing the doctor back"

"No Jennifer its not me it's . . .it's Sam she's been hurt. .I think. . Something big has happened and she is panicking. There is nothing I can do to help her."

"Are they all okay?" Jennifer asked quietly.

"I think so but I can't be sure.

Outside Hangman's tree

Samantha stared at the sight before her; Hangman's tree bore no resemblance to what it was before. The top part of the tree had all collapsed on itself and there was mud and parts of roots thrown all over the place. Samantha clambered to her feet and stumbled forwards slightly. She ran her hands over her face and neck.

"Thank goodness, no blood or cuts" Samantha sighed. As she took a few steps she realised that her ankle throbbed "So a sprained ankle, great!" Samantha sighed and knew that she really should be grateful that all she got was a sprained ankle. She hobbled to where the entrance used to be and she started digging. She pulled at anything that would move.

"Come on Peter stay with me. I will find you, please don't die please!" Samantha repeated to herself, as with each centimetre she cleared she knew she was getting closer to him.

Deep within the rubble of Hangman's Tree.

Peter slowly opened his eyes; his head hurt and his whole body ached. He tried to take a deep breath but he couldn't, as there was something on his chest. He strained his neck to see if he could see what it was, through the darkness he managed to see that it was branch from the Hangman's tree. He lent back and rested his head on the floor. Peter frowned, "I'm not going to be able to say goodbye to Samantha." Through the silence he hear the faintest of bells. "Tink are you in here?" A quite jingle replied. "You came back Tink, I can't believe you came back! After what I said to you" Peter smiled. "Are you hurt Tink?" another fainter jingle "Oh." After a moment Peter shouted "Don't let your light go out Tink. If you can come to me get here. Tink you mean more to me than anything in this world, don't let your light go out!" Peter then started to kick out to try and move the piece of tree pinning him to the ground. "Tinkerbell!" Peter shouted Tink faintly responded "Don't you dare Tink, don't you dare!" At that moment the ceiling decided it could no longer take it and collapsed on top of our beloved Peter Pan. Several large pieces fell upon Peter and a cloud of dust made him cough. "Oh my head" Peter groaned "Tink" Peter's head was spinning and it hurt. He closed his eyes in an attempt to stop the room from spinning. "Don't leave me Samantha, please don't leave me"

Outside Hangman's tree

Samantha clawed at the ground and felt when it gave way. "No don't do that, that is very, very bad." Samantha moved several branches out of the entrance and managed to make enough space for her to climb into. Samantha slowly made her way into Hangman's tree. The slide that she had used before was covered in debris, there was dust in the air and Samantha could not see much in the darkness. "Peter! Can you hear me! Shout, scream, bang something, so then I know which way I am meant to go." Samantha sighed. "Just give me something, anything. Please." Samantha closed her eyes and tried not to cry. Through the silence she heard a jangle of bells. "Tink!" Samantha's eyes flew open and she turned to her left. "Tink if you can jingle again" again there was a small faint jingle. "I promise I will find you Tink, just hold on." Samantha was now frantically pulling at the debris. "Just hold on!" after a few more branches and handfuls of mud was removed Samantha found Tinkerbell. She was lying on a small ivy leaf, her light was fading and she was finding it hard to move. "Hey Tink, I am so glad I found you." Samantha smiled, taking Tink in her hands Samantha slowly raised her to her face and whispered "I do believe in fairies and Tink I do believe in you" Samantha repeated this getting louder and louder. After a few moments Tinkerbell's light started to become brighter and brighter. After a little while longer Tink we back to full bright.

"Tink are you okay?"

"I think so, thank you so much Sam." Tink smiled as she slowly stood up. "From what I could tell Peter should be just over there." Tink pointed to the right of Samantha.

"So if I dig in that direction you think we should find him?"

"Yes"

"Here goes nothing" Samantha said. Samantha managed to pull many pieces of wood out of the way and push dirt to the side, yet after a while she could not help but feel defeated. "I am never going to find him, all this will be in vain because I could not find him in the rubble." Samantha sighed "The last thing he said to me was I love you and I ran away! I will never have a chance to tell him that I have always loved him" Samantha wiped away several falling tears.

"You will have a chance we are nearly there!" Tink said trying to be upbeat but she felt as defeated as Samantha.

"Wait Tink. I am sure that I dig up here." Samantha stretched her hands above her head and pushed on the ground above her. She felt it bend and slowly is started to break apart. "This way we, I can put debris out the way properly." After a few more minutes the hole was large enough for Samantha to climb out of if she needed to. "Okay." Samantha knelt back on to the floor of the hideout and started digging towards where Tink thought Peter was. Samantha was concentrating so hard on digging that when Tink tried to get her attention Samantha did not hear her.

"Sam!" Tink yelled, still Samantha did not respond "Fine we'll do this the old fashion way" Tink smiled and flew behind Samantha's head and grabbed a section of her hair an pulled with all her might

"OW, Tink was that necessary!" Samantha said as she ran her hand over the back of her head.

"Look" Tink flew down and pointed at something on the dirty ground. Samantha's eyes followed Tink and rested upon a triangular piece of green material with a red feather.

"Oh Tink it's Peter hat we have to be…."

"Samantha" Tink interrupted.

"What Tink?" Samantha asked as she picked up the hat.

"Look"

Samantha raised her eyes and looked upon a still, tanned hand.

"Peter!" Samantha shouted.


	16. This Can't Be Happening

I don't own anything, apart from a huge thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed and those of you who have only read! Thank you so much. Hugs Erika-Jayne.

* * *

Chapter 16

Samantha clawed at the dirt with all her might, while shouting for Peter to answer her. Peter could not respond, as he could not hear her. He lay still his mind full of dreams.

"Peter I have to go home. I love being here but I can't stay a child forever" her voice was soft and kind.

"_Why not?" Peter asked as he tilted his head to one side _

"_I want to grow up."_

"_Why that's boring and not interesting at all" Peter folded his arms across his chest. _

"_That maybe but it's what is going to happen to me while I am growing up I am most looking forward to." She smiled as she tucked a loose strand of dark brown hair behind her ear. "Peter I want to meet a man, who sweeps me off my feet and I fall head over heels in love with him. He will be kind and gentle. He will propose on one knee and we would be married in the spring. We will have two children a boy and a girl. We will grow old together and watch our grandchildren and our great grandchildren grow up around us."_

_Peter just sat for a moment looking at her, a slight smile form on his lips and he said. _

"_Wendy if that is what you want then you should have it." He stepped towards her and placed a hand on her arm "Though I will miss you." _

"_I will miss you too Peter Pan but I will make sure every child in my family from now until the end of time knows about you and your adventures." Wendy smiled._

"Peter please answer me" Samantha shouted as she fought with a large piece of branch.

"Wendy? Is that you?" Peter practically whispered so quietly Samantha could not hear him. Samantha started to cry as she pulled the branch, which was still refusing to move.

"This branch will move!" Samantha shouted. "I don't care that it's probably bigger than I am, it will move!" Samantha pulled the branch with all her might and it suddenly slipped free "I did it." Admittedly it wasn't the whole branch Samantha held but it was enough for her to be able to remove other pieces so she get to Peter. She threw the branch through her ceiling hole. Pausing for a moment she took Peter's hand in her's and said "I will get you out of here, I promise." Samantha then set about digging again. Peter on the other hand had slipped back in to unconsciousness.

_"Wendy!" Peter shouted as he hovered above the Darlings nursery balcony. "Wendy!" After a few minutes Peter flew into the nursery, he slowly looked around nothing had changed since he lasted visited. The door to the nursery then flew open and a woman walked in._

_"Hello Peter." He recognised the voice but he could not place the face._

_"Sorry I am looking for Wendy, Wendy Darling?" Peter stared at the woman._

_"Peter I'm Wendy. You have been gone for ten years. I'm twenty four now." Wendy smiled. Peter flew closer and tipped his head on the side and looked deep within her eyes._

_"Wendy it is you" Peter smiled. "Your old!" he exclaimed_

_"Thank you Peter" As he looked her over he notice she was slightly larger than he remembered._

_"You got fat" Peter stated flatly as he took up his usual cross-legged position in the air._

_"Peter I did not get fat." Wendy smiled and sighed. "I am having a baby." Slowly she moved and sat on what was her old bed. "Peter a lot has changed since you last visited." Wendy smiled. "I met a man." She blushed. "Oliver. I fell in love, deeply in love. We married and now I am expecting our first child"_

_"Sounds boring." Peter sighed._

_"No Peter, it is an awfully big adventure." She smiled._

Samantha finally broke through to the small area where Peter was lying.

"Come on Peter wake up" Samantha shook his shoulders and Peter did not move "I guess I am going to have to get you out of here on my own" Samantha pushed the large branch off Peter's chest and unceremoniously pulled Peter by his arms through the small hole and out though the hole in the ceiling. Samantha collapsed on to her back and took a deep breath, now she had stopped moving she realised that her hands, wrists and ankle hurt like mad. "Peter" Samantha called with out sitting up "Peter answer me"

"Would be an awfully big adventure" Peter mumbled. Samantha sat bolt up right and looked at Peter. His chest was now not moving. All pain forgotten Samantha stood and ran to him.

"No Peter that sentence better not have started with 'To Die' I will scream." Samantha said. Tink then jangled in her ear. "I know he's not breathing. Tink I need to think. What's CPR, CPR…Come on think" Samantha stared at Peters lifeless body. "Okay so check airway." I opened Peter's mouth and it looked empty. "Um what else do they do on ER. Um" Samantha closed her eyes. "Hands on of each other, use the heel of my hand on his chest." Samantha placed her hand in the middle of Peter's chest. "And it's press to the tune of Nelly the elephant." Samantha then started she did one breath for every verse of Nelly the elephant. After five minutes there was no change in Peter and Samantha's arms ached and her wrist throbbed. "Tink it's not working. I don't what to do now." Tears then started streaming down Samantha's cheeks as she placed her head on Peter's still chest. "He's dead and it's all my fault. Neverland is going to die and I am the one who caused. I killed Peter Pan" Samantha shouted, her sobs getting louder and faster until she could not breath properly any more. By her right ear Tinkerbell said

"Sam you forget, as long as there are story's about him and children talk about his Peter Pan will always live. You will never stop people believing in him and Neverland"

Samantha raised her head slightly and slowly her tears stopped falling she then started to say quietly.

"I do believe in Peter Pan. I do believe in Peter Pan." She was repeating it over and over again until Tinkerbell started to join in to. They were getting louder and louder.

Across Never bay and upon the Jolly Roger a defeated Robert sat with tears still fresh in his eyes, and then as if hearing something he frowned and then smiled. Robert then started chanting, "I do believe in Peter Pan, I do believe in Peter Pan."

Without questioning Christopher took his brothers hand and started chanting with him. The lost boys looked around the ship and passed uncertain glances with each other and then they started chanting. Hook who was within his quarters jumped out of his seat and said to Smee.

"What is that noise?"

"It's chanting Captain." Smee replied.

"Chanting?"

"They are chanting for Peter Pan"

By this time all the occupants (apart from the pirates) were chanting 'I do believe in Peter Pan'

The question you should have dear reader is...will chanting be enough?


End file.
